1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of drawer suspensions and relates more particularly to a drawer suspension which enables the drawer to be removed when the same is in the fully extended position but which, in addition, locks the drawer against inadvertent removal, and facilitates replacement of the drawer.
2. The Prior Art
In my above referred to pending application, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,927, there is disclosed a drawer suspension which includes first and second channel members interconnected by anti-friction means, such as rollers. As is conventional, a said channel member is secured to each side of the drawer and a complemental channel is secured to opposed parallel faces of a cabinet adjacent the drawer, whereby the drawer may slide in and out freely.
As noted in my above referenced patent, means may be provided to block the drawer from being inadvertently pulled clear of the cabinet, with resultant spilling of the contents. Such latching means may include a gravity pawl which, when the drawer channels reach a predetermined relatively extended position, falls into place between the channels and precludes further sliding movement, removal of the drawer requiring manual tripping of the pawls.
Such latch mechanisms possess certain inherent disadvantages. Specifically, since spring or gravitational forces are relied upon as the means for urging the pawl into latching engagement with a stop, accumulations of dirt, or corrosion, or deformation of the parts may create sufficient friction to prevent the pawl from moving into the desired stop position. Should this condition occur, or should the drawer be pulled forward so quickly that the pawl has insufficient time to fall into locking position, the drawer may be pulled entirely clear of the cabinet and the contents spilled.
A further drawback of certain pawl latching units resides in the fact that their operation is dependent upon a stop tooth of the pawl scanning or rubbing against a sliding component of the cabinet channel in the course of normal longitudinal movements of the drawer, a condition which creates chatter or noise during normal extending and retracting movements of the drawer.
Examples of prior art drawer slides having pawl structures of the type described may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3243,247; 3328,106; and other units mentioned in my above referenced United States patent.